Molding containers that can form, in a frozen dessert such as ice cream, a hollow (a recessed portion) into which drink such as coffee, juice, or alcohol is to be poured have been widely known. With such a molding container, by pouring a drink such as coffee, juice, or alcohol into the hollow formed in the frozen dessert and then mixing the frozen dessert and the drink, a frozen drink can be easily prepared.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of such a molding container, i.e., a frozen dessert container including a container lid having a conical protrusion. This container lid can form a conical recess in the central portion of a frozen dessert. Patent Literature 2 discloses a container including a cap with its central portion protruding downward. This cap can form a space to be filled with an additional food material at the center of an iced mixture.